A display panel is formed by an array substrate and a color filter substrate through cell-assembly, and liquid crystal is filled between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The color filter substrate is provided with a black matrix thereon, and the opening areas of the black matrix is provided with color filter units, each of the color filter units may be constituted by three color pixel units, i.e., red (R), blue (B), green (B) sub-pixel units, respectively.
At present, the process for making a color filter unit is conducted as follows. A red light-filter resin layer is coated on the substrate, and after being pre-cured, a portion of the red light-filter resin layer to be left on the substrate is subjected to exposure with an exposure machine and a mask plate, and then a developing machine is used to develop the unexposed part of the red light-filter layer so as to remove this part, then a cure process is performed such that red pixel units can be formed within a predetermined area of the substrate. The above processes are repeated, so that the predetermined areas on the substrate are formed with blue pixel units and green pixel units therein. The above-mentioned color light-filter resin may employ a material having photosensitivity, and in this case, no additional photoresist is needed for patterning; a material having no photosensitivity may also be used for the color light-filter resin; however, in this case, additional photoresist is needed for the patterning.
As can be seen from the above, successive exposure, development, and the like are required during the above process for forming color filters, thus on one hand, the process is relatively complicated and thus the manufacture duration is longer; on the other hand, consumption of the light-filter resin is higher, energy consumption of the apparatus is also higher, and the mask plate has a higher price (about RMB 800,000/sheet), so that the entire costs for manufacture is higher.